memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:No Image Yet.jpg Was used as a temporary image in the discussion on Image talk:No image yet.jpg. Apparently no longer necessary. -- Cid Highwind 12:27, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'delete'--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk **'deleted'--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Various images without proper copyright disclaimer All five images below are not from aired episodes or movies, and as such should not be used under "fair use" conditions. I doubt that the Fact Files, ST:The Magazine or "Art of Star Trek" gave "explicit permission" to use these images, as the used template implies. All these might also be open for discussion on the copyright infringement page instead. -- Cid Highwind 17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Equinox MSD.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * This image is a print of artwork seen onscreen -- therefore i vote to keep it, with the "imageparamount" tag (we've kept other such "fair use" prints before -- under the proviso it must've been seen onscreen). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Emitter.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete or replace (this could fall under copyvio, IMO, unless the image was released by being shown onscreen) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Replace'. We need a close-up image of the Mobile emitter, but this one is probably a copyvio (unless you count the fact that it says it has permission). I'm sure we can find one that'll work. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 06:43, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) *And now we do have another image. Jörg uploaded Image:Mobile emitter.jpg, so this one can be delete'd. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man]] | ''Talk'' 21:06, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete. — THOR ''=/\='' 03:48, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) **'deleted'--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Self sealing stem bolts.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * This image is a photo taken on set or of an actual prop from the show -- does this count as "fair use" (as we have also used pictures of starship models taken "behind the scenes" on the stages. I'd suggest replacing it to use a photo that shows the context of the episode (a screenshot), but if an image like this were kept it would be under the "imageparamount" tag -- and would we credit the photographer, as "Art of Star Trek" does? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Aeroshuttle-docked.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete or replace (see below though). ** This is a screencap of a test footage that was never aired. If this is test footage that ends up (or has already ended up) on a DVD collection, we could probably classify it as "fair use" (like other DVD "Extra" screencaps -- otherwise it is a copyvio of the magazine that printed the pictures until the video itself is released in such a manner. I have no VOY DVDs so i'm not sure if it is actually a "released" video. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Aeroshuttle-launched.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete. (this could fall under copyvio, IMO) See above subsection for screencap opinion question, though. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Dabo table.jpg (11:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete or replace (this could fall under copyvio, IMO, unless the image was released by being shown onscreen)-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * Keep this until we can get a clear screenshot (if there are any) of the dabo table and replace it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:50, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Jeff-Allin.jpg (11:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * While a game screenshot might be a valid image (if attributed properly), the quality suggests we should delete or replace -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ** does anyone else have an opinion on the "fair use" of video game screenshots -- is it something MA should pursue? these actually seem to be "behind the scenes" video game screenshots -- are we going to be going this in depth into the theatrical video games and rides (like the Experience)? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * From what I can tell, this may have actually scanned from the play manual that came with the game. The poor quality is, in part, attributed to the fact the image was enlarged during the scan. --Alan del Beccio 14:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Marnie-McPhail.jpg (11:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * While a game screenshot might be a valid image (if attributed properly), the quality suggests we should delete or replace See above for question on video game screenshots -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * From what I can tell, this may have actually scanned from the play manual that came with the game. The poor quality is, in part, attributed to the fact the image was enlarged during the scan. --Alan del Beccio 14:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Akira class aft.jpg 20:02, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) From the Star Trek CCG. While most of their images are screenshots themselves, this one seems to be an original creation. Delete. -- Cid Highwind 20:02, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yep, I agree, delete, this is neither a screen-shot, or something thats actually been seen on-screen. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:56, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:AndorianEmblem.jpg 10:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Even if from the site of one of MA's co-founders, it still needs a proper copyright disclaimer, including permission, if it is original artwork. It also duplicates the existing image Image:andorianimerialpguard.JPG. Delete. -- Cid Highwind 10:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Agreed. Delete. The second one will work just fine, even if they are both only on one page (the same page). -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 06:47, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Keep. Obviously I'm biased, since I put the image up, but I'm of the opinion that the image is clearer than the screencap. I didn't think to contact the person who reproduced the image from its ENT appearances, because I'm obtuse that way. Also, I realized I completely miscited the image source, though -- I'll email the proper creators from Ex Astris Scientia for permission to keep it up. -- Sci 16:45 31 DEC 2005 UTC ::The co-creator of the image from EAS has been emailed asking for permission; Bernd, the owner of EAS, says in his FAQ at http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/faq.htm#4 that anyone has automatic permission to reproduce his images so long as EAS is cited as the source with a link and doesn't reproduce the image in its entirety, and the image page's source citation (with link) has been corrected to accomodate this. -- Sci 16:57 31 DEC 2005 UTC ::The co-creator of the image, "Reverend," has given permission for the image to stay up. -- Sci 09:11 2 JAN 2006 UTC Image:Transporter TAS.jpg Image:Transporter TAS.jpg I have found an alternative for this image here Image:Transporter tas.jpg, and I have already put it on the Transporter page, which then orphans this image. It should be deleted asap, due to copyright issues (see: Image talk:Transporter TAS.jpg). Zsingaya ''Talk'' 15:01, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :This one could simply have been overwritten by the new one, but anyway - delete. -- Cid Highwind 19:18, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Solar Eclipse.gif ;Image:Solar Eclipse.gif * Delete -- because there is no proper copyright disclaimer in the image text, and it doesn't appear to be fair-use as it does bear a copyright symbol, but no appropriate "permission given" or "fair use" message. Also, seems totally irrelevant to Star Trek -- Actual Star Trek screencaps or publicity photos would probably have a better image at that! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *Definitely delete. -- Cid Highwind 19:17, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Fed starbase4.jpg ;Image:Fed starbase4.jpg : no copyright disclaimer, no source given (not from any episode I know), only used on the generic Starbase page. On top of that, the naming is ambiguous. Either fix these problems, or delete. -- Cid Highwind 19:16, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) *If its Utopia Planitia, which I think it is part of, then its probably from VOY: "Relativity", which would match with the other Utopia Planitia image. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:20, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) **Can you confirm that and fix the page? -- Cid Highwind 19:38, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ***Yep, this website talks about Seven of Nine visiting Utopia Planitia, but I only vaguely remember the episode. However, the name of the page needs fixing, perhaps it should be changed to Orbital office complex or Utopia Planitia orbital office complex... Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:43, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ****No, I mean: Can you, or anyone else, actually confirm that this is an image taken from the episode itself, and then make the necessary changes? -- Cid Highwind 19:55, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Tongo table.jpg ;Image:Tongo table.jpg : As above, Fact Files image without permission and/or proper disclaimer. -- Cid Highwind 19:37, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Keep as fair use. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:47, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I really don't think we can claim "fair use" for these illustrations. -- Cid Highwind 23:50, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry, I meant to add that we should keep it until we can upload something over it from on screen. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:52, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:The train engineer.jpg ;Image:The train engineer.jpg : Duplicate of Image:Train engineer.jpg, this one is currently unused. -- Cid Highwind 23:44, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC)